


A New York mancano le stelle (a New York non ci sono io)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [6]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: A New York mancano le stelleUn milione di finestre, la tua qual è?A New York non ci sono stelleQuanta gente che hai intorno a teMa a New York non ci sono ioTi spegni nella notte ma non riesci più a dormireLa luna e le tue stelle sono ancora suIn cui Novella è lontana da casa e non sa che tra sei mesi Francesco la chiamerà.





	A New York mancano le stelle (a New York non ci sono io)

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da [New York](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5vurBcsFvo) di Ermal Meta, che per quanto mi riguarda è il secondo padrino musicale del Marlenaverse.  
> La shot è ambientata nell'agosto 2017, circa sei mesi prima dell'incidente di Francesco e Giuliano. Doveva essere più breve e forse pure meno triste ma sta per venirmi il ciclo quindi non ho potere emotivo su quel che combina questa gente.

Sul balcone della sua camera d’albergo tira così tanta aria che Novella deve fare più di un tentativo per riuscire ad accendere la sigaretta. Eppure, nonostante questo vento che soffia e che si lamenta – persino lui è contrariato da questa città insonne, da come la fiaccola della Libertà gli punga la gola – il caldo è comunque talmente umido e unto che le si incolla alla pelle, e il pizzo del reggiseno le prude sotto alla canottiera.

Questa calura soverchiante, prepotente, le ricorda Venezia, anche se si è giurata di non ripensare più né alla città marmorea e salmastra in cui è nata né al suo odore marcio di alghe che si seccano sotto al sole quando la marea è bassa.

Novella ha deciso di dimenticare per sempre Venezia e le sue calli strette la notte in cui è rientrata mano nella mano con Francesco nella casa che i suoi genitori avevano dietro a Rialto.

L'appartamento avrebbe dovuto essere vuoto, con le luci spente ad attendere solo loro. I suoi genitori avrebbero dovuto essere entrambi a litigare o a guardare la televisione nella casa in Giudecca. Suo padre si era fatto portare dei sigari da uno dei suoi soci tornati da Cuba, quindi avrebbe dovuto fumarseli nel giardino della corte interna mentre sedeva sulla sedia a dondolo con le gambe accavallate. Invece lui era lì nell’appartamento di Rialto, la cravatta allentata ancora attorno al collo e le mani sotto alla gonna della sua ultima segretaria.

Novella ha ancora in mente l’imbarazzo, l’umiliazione cocente di essere stata lì con Francesco, ché così aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi di che maiale viscido lei si trovi a portare il cognome. Quella segretaria non avrà avuto neanche trent’anni, era più vicina all’età di Novella che a quella di suo padre. Lei le aveva persino parlato amichevolmente più di qualche volta, avevano pensato di andare insieme a una prima al Goldoni che si sarebbe tenuta il mese dopo.

Alla fine Novella aveva regalato i biglietti a due compagne di corso – giusto perché stracciarli sarebbe stata un’offesa inutile allo spettacolo – e intanto quella notte lei e Francesco erano rimasti in giro fino all’alba, prima a nascondere l’imbarazzo nella birra ai Biliardi e poi a fare colazione nel primo bar aperto, bevendo tanto caffè caldo e fingendo che il cellulare di Novella non avesse squillato ininterrottamente per ore.

In stazione, Francesco le aveva detto di prendere il treno con lui. Di tornare a Firenze, di andare insieme a Roma. _“Qui rischia di scatenarsi un’altra tempesta. Vieni via con me, almeno per un po’, finché non si calma il casino.”_

Novella era stata tentata di accettare. Tanto era già tornata a Venezia solo con l’idea di starci appena il tempo di laurearsi e poi tornare subito a Firenze e a Francesco. Invece gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi per lei. Quel pomeriggio aveva inviato una mail e si era proposta per uno stage all’estero da cui non era mai più tornata.

Il problema è che quando tira così tanta aria, la sigaretta non te la godi. Il vento se la fuma al posto tuo, ti fotte il fumo dalle narici prima che possa penetrarti a dovere nella gola e nei polmoni. È un po’ una presa per il culo patire il caldo e l’umido e poi non avere neanche la consolazione di una sigaretta nell’alito.

Novella ha voglia di una doccia. Ha voglia di un bicchiere di bianco frizzante che le pulisca il palato. Ha voglia di tornarsene in Scozia dove fa più freddo e le persone sono scorbutiche solo per finta. Qui invece lo sono sul serio, ma fingono tutti di essere affabili e cortesi, e ti leccano il culo per strapparti un prezzo più basso sul contratto di lavoro, la manica di stronzi.

Madonna, quanto le fa schifo New York. È così caotica e gremita di gente che è impossibile non sentirsi soli. Si cammina per le strade e si è solo una formica invisibile che brulica nel mucchio.

E le luci, poi. Cristo santo, le luci. Accese tutto il giorno, tutta la notte, sono così tante che uccidono le stelle.

Come ci sarebbe rimasto male Francesco se l’avesse veduta questa città, lui che le stelle invece le sa pure riconoscere e quando erano ragazzi gliele indicava con la punta della sigaretta che teneva tra le dita.

_“Quella è Sirio, e quella laggiù invece è Altair.”_

_“Mostrami di nuovo qual è la Stella Polare.”_

_“Ma dai, ancora non la sai trovare?”_

No, mai stata in grado, anche perché all’epoca Novella si perdeva più ad ascoltare la sua voce bassa e un po’ sussurrata che a guardare cosa lui le stesse mostrando con la mano.

Lo spazio le piaceva, le piace ancora, la sua idea di nero e infinito in cui brillano le cose sconosciute. Da piccola aveva persino sognato di diventare un’astronauta: una sera si era alzata in piedi sul divano e l’aveva proclamato con voce squillante, tenendosi una mano sul cuore. Era persino durata un bel po’ quella fase, anche se adesso non ricorda esattamente quanto. Sicuramente più di quella della ballerina.

Ma lei non ha mai studiato le costellazioni con la stessa devozione e la stessa nostalgia con cui Francesco le enumerava e poi le spiegava come fossero più o meno visibili con l’alternarsi delle stagioni. Più delle stelle, a Novella piaceva osservare Francesco ammirarle e parlarne come se fossero molto più che una mappa appesa sopra alle loro teste. 

Onestamente, Novella farebbe volentieri a meno di pensare a Francesco in questo momento. È già abbastanza stanca e di malumore dopo le ore di traffico e dopo che Viv è andata a scolarsi da sola il bar dell’albergo per riprendersi dalla riunione con gli americani. Non ha bisogno anche di Francesco e di tutte le sue immagini che ancora non riesce a dimenticare; tuttavia è logico che sia difficile distogliersi dal suo ricordo finché è qui a New York, perché lui le aveva ripetuto spesso che proprio questa città era un posto che gli sarebbe piaciuto visitare. Francesco ha sempre preferito maggiormente le città moderne, quelle costruite con il catrame invece che scolpite nel marmo. Gli piaceva quel sentimento di nuovo e inarrestabile che l’uomo ha inventato insieme ai treni e ai motori a vapore.

Una volta, scherzando, si erano accordati: _“Ci andremo in viaggio di nozze.”_

Avevano riso. L’idea di sposarsi li faceva solo ridere a vent’anni. Però c’era. C’era perché la possibilità di lasciarsi era altrettanto risibile. Anzi no, non era risibile proprio per niente: era un’idea spaventosa, qualcosa di cui devi per forza ridere perché prenderlo sul serio sarebbe troppo sconvolgente, troppo doloroso.

Novella aspira una boccata di fumo e ammette con le labbra corrucciate che la prospettiva di sposare Xander è altrettanto spaventosa, anche se lui è sempre tanto dolce e sta imparando l’italiano solo per poter fare bella figura con la famiglia di Novella – ha questa strana idea di dover parlare italiano con loro, anche se suo nonno è scozzese quanto lui e quindi tanto Novella quanto sua madre sono cresciute in un ambiente bilingue. Quel ragazzo ha tanti buoni propositi e troppe pare mentali.

Sposare Alexander sarebbe come incidere la lapide definitiva per la fossa in cui ha seppellito Francesco e la loro storia, le domeniche mattina passate a fumare seduti a cavalcioni delle ringhiere e quelle notti in cui sono venuti tappandosi la bocca a vicenda perché suo zio non li sentisse oltre la porta.

Il problema è che quella volta Novella è stata pigra: non ha scavato una buca abbastanza profonda. Basta un colpo di vento e si intravedono ancora le ossa di quella litigata e del pugno al muro che le ha fatto dire basta, della telefonata che aveva fatto da ubriaca e a cui grazie a Dio Francesco non aveva risposto. E poi, appena due dita più sotto, ci stanno anche tutti i pomeriggi in cui Francesco sorrideva timidamente prima di prenderle la mano mentre passeggiavano per strada, le sere in cui si sedevano sui gradini della Loggia aspettando Giuliano e Lorenzo.

Non le era mai pesato che Francesco fosse innamorato anche di loro due. Forse lo preferiva pure, perché il sentimento che Novella provava per Francesco era troppo grande per lei sola e le faceva paura. Lei che aveva il terrore di perdersi, di naufragare nell’abbraccio di Francesco e dimenticare se stessa come era successo a sua madre con suo padre, era contenta di dividerlo con qualcuno, che ci fosse qualcun altro oltre a lei determinato a proteggerlo da suo zio e da se stesso.

Quando Francesco stava con Lorenzo e Giuliano, Novella poteva prendersi il suo tempo per esistere da sé e per sé, per raffinare quei bordi che si erano crepati tra tutti i cambi di casa e le telefonate dei suoi genitori che l’accusavano di non voler loro bene abbastanza e però intanto le davano troppo poco in cambio per farsi amare.

E anche con Lorenzo e Giuliano di mezzo, Francesco non la metteva da parte. Non l’aveva fatto neanche durante il viaggio per cui erano partiti dopo l’esame di maturità di Giuliano, poco prima che tutto andasse a rotoli.

Novella si era convinta che l’avrebbe sentito forse una volta o due in totale, che sarebbe stato troppo preso dalla novità e dal sapore invadente del non doversi nascondere, invece Francesco le aveva scritto o telefonato tutti i giorni – _“Perché una santa dovrebbe avere come simbolo delle oche?” “Giuliano ha cercato di comprare del burro, ma non si è pensato di controllare la traduzione. Beh, tu lo spagnolo lo sai quindi puoi immaginare come sia andata.” “Siamo al mercato di Raval. Se ti prendo una cosa prometti di non spaventarti?”_  – e quei messaggi erano esattamente ciò che le serviva per affrontare le giornate in casa con i suoi, per ricordarsi che esistevano tante cose, anche stupidaggini, per cui sorridere. Francesco lo sapeva, e quindi continuava a scriverle e telefonarle a metà mattina senza che lei gliel’avesse mai chiesto.

Non si era spaventata quando era tornato da Barcellona con un anello per lei. Francesco non gliel’aveva preso in quanto anello, ma solo perché immaginava le sarebbe piaciuto, perché le piacciono i fiori, perché il verde è il suo colore preferito. Difatti non ci aveva neanche provato a infilarglielo all’anulare: _“Te lo metto sul medio. Con tutta la gente che mandi a fanculo ogni giorno lo vedrai più spesso così.”_

Persino quando uscivano in giro per Firenze tutti e quattro assieme, Francesco non la dimenticava.

È vero, scherzava molto con Lorenzo, si perdeva per almeno mezz’ora a parlare con lui delle variazioni in borsa mentre un Giuliano annoiato allungava le mani in una carezza che Novella non poteva mancare – Giuliano lo faceva apposta. Voleva dimostrarle che una volta addentato l’osso lui non lo mollava – ma poi Francesco si girava imbarazzato e si scusava per essersi dilungato in discorsi che la facevano sbadigliare.

A Novella non restava che sorridere e spettinargli i ricci. Le faceva tenerezza come fosse il primo a non accorgersi di aver sì parlato con Lorenzo o preso in giro Giuliano, ma sempre con la mano stretta in quella di Novella o con la schiena appoggiata al suo seno. Perché Francesco li cercava tutti costantemente, li amava tutti e tre incondizionatamente e senza freni, anche se non lo sapeva, anche se lo terrorizzava ammetterlo.

Novella pensava che, tra tutti loro, sarebbero riusciti a tenerlo a galla, a insegnargli pure che casa è dove ti senti al sicuro e non dove sei cresciuto, sicuramente non dove devi metterti d’accordo con il personale perché non dica a tuo zio con chi uscite tu e tuo fratello. Chi amate.

Che illusa. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che le cose belle sono come le farfalle, destinate a morire dopo un giorno.

Novella giocherella con l’anello che porta al dito. È un bell’anello, scuro come tutto l’argento che non viene mai pulito perché non te lo sfili di dosso nemmeno quell’unica volta all’anno, con quattro rose lavorate nel metallo e una piccola pietra verde che non ha nulla degli occhi di Francesco eppure glieli ricorda lo stesso.

Ci ha provato a toglierlo, ma se non ha quello con cui distrarsi poi non sa mai cosa fare delle proprie mani quando è nervosa.

Novella capisce quanto male le giri quando non le mancano solo il pane sciocco in casa dei suoi nonni e le ore assolate passate in braccio a Francesco ad ascoltare lo stesso iPod, ma è persino di Giuliano che ha nostalgia, delle volte in cui chiacchierava con lui dopo pallavolo mentre aspettavano entrambi che Bianca uscisse dallo spogliatoio della palestra. Giuliano passava sempre a prendere la sorella dopo gli allenamenti perché alla madre non andava che Bianca girasse da sola  – forse perché era femmina e pure minuta per la sua età, o forse perché Lucrezia conosceva benissimo sua figlia e immaginava che Bianca fosse più incline a fare di testa propria che a seguire la volontà dei genitori se lasciata priva di supervisione.

Per una ragione o per l’altra, Novella si era trovata a parlare spesso con Giuliano, a fare amicizia con lui perché Bianca gli aveva fatto un occhio nero con una pallonata e Novella – che quel giorno si era spellata le braccia per bloccare una delle schiacciate micidiali che Bianca batteva da fondo campo – gli aveva detto che probabilmente se l’era meritato.

Giuliano era uno bizzarro e strafottente già a quattordici anni. A sedici poi, con la complicità della confidenza che ormai li univa, lo era divenuto ancor di più.

_“Senti, ma a Francesco piace il cazzo?”_

_“Scusa?”_

_“Francesco, il tuo ragazzo. Secondo me gli piace il cazzo.”_

_“Non lo so, potrebbe essere. Ma se così fosse difficilmente lo ammetterà mai.”_

_“Perché, è il gay represso che fa l’omofobo?”_

_“Se fosse omofobo ti pare che io e lui potremmo stare insieme? No, è colpa di suo zio. Francesco ha il terrore di contrariarlo e figurati se a quello stronzo andrebbe bene avere un nipote che non sia etero. E comunque facciamo sesso di continuo, ormai me ne sarei accorta se fosse gay.”_

_“Dovremmo fare una prova.”_

_“Mi stai chiedendo di provarci con mio moroso?”_

_“Posso?”_

_“Ma neanche per sogno! Ti spezzo le gambe se lo fai star male.”_

_“E se promettessi di non farlo? Di non fargli del male, intendo.”_

E Novella a quel punto ci aveva pensato veramente, perché aveva visto la sincerità negli occhi di Giuliano. Lui quel giorno non le aveva chiesto il permesso di provarci con Francesco: le aveva chiesto il permesso di volergli bene, anche se l’aveva dovuto fare a quel suo modo pressapochista e labirintico per sentire di non essersi esposto troppo.

Francesco aveva sempre avuto un gran bisogno di persone che gli volessero bene, che lo amassero per quel che era invece che per quel che sarebbe potuto o avrebbe dovuto essere.

_“Se sei capace di avvicinarlo. Ma pensaci bene, perché se scopro che poi sta male per colpa tua, sei morto.”_

_“Non dovrebbe essere il ragazzo quello che minaccia di morte chi si fa la ragazza?”_

_“So dove abiti, Giuliano. Ricordati che so dove abiti e che Bianca non mi fermerebbe.”_

Novella non poteva sapere che Giuliano era il pericolo minore. Lorenzo non lo aveva ancora conosciuto, o non così bene da poter intuire cosa significasse permettere a Francesco di entrare nell’orbita di Giuliano, da immaginare che non ci fosse modo di tenere a uno senza dover fare i conti anche con l'altro.

Novella aveva incontrato Lorenzo solo di sfuggita nei sospiri infatuati di Lucrezia che le raccontava al cambio dell’ora come lui le avesse regalato una rosa con avvolta attorno una poesia per il loro anniversario. Poesia originale e scritta di suo pugno, ovviamente, perché Lorenzo alle cose genuine ci teneva, il romanticismo lo respirava più dell’aria.

Stupidamente, Novella lo aveva creduto sicuro.

Ma alla fine era così che Lorenzo fregava tutti, che probabilmente li frega ancora lì a Firenze dove la gente si va cercandolo, volendolo, adorandolo. Lorenzo li frega onestamente, con un sorriso solare e sereno, una mano sulla spalla per consolarti quando sei giù e un complimento sincero quando sei felice a farti sentire ancora più su.

Bisognerebbe sempre guardarsi dalle persone belle come Lorenzo. Sono troppo perfette per vivere come fanno tutti gli altri miseri mortali. Anche per questo Novella preferisce quelli rotti dentro come Giuliano e quelli che la bontà cercano di tenerla tutta nascosta dietro una maschera come Francesco.

Ma alla fine i reduci di guerra feriscono come chi le battaglie le ha solo viste da lontano. Francesco, con tutte le sue spine infilate nel petto, ognuna grondante di un dolore diverso, le ha spaccato l’anima esattamente come Lorenzo ha fatto con lui, e l’unica differenza è che mentre Francesco ha pensato fosse solo colpa sua, di essere indegno della perfezione stupenda di Lorenzo e di non essere capace di offrire a lei un amore abbastanza bello, Novella sa che invece per un periodo, per dei preziosissimi istanti, loro hanno avuto tutto. Hanno vissuto il loro giorno delle farfalle.

Solo che poi si sono persi. _Francesco_ si è perso. Neanche le stelle erano più sufficienti a indicargli la strada di casa, hanno dovuto tutti cercare nuovi tetti.

Novella finisce la sigaretta. Ce ne sono ancora altre tre nel pacchetto, ma lei accartoccia comunque la carta nel pugno e la getta perché sono le stesse sigarette che fumava – che forse fuma ancora – Francesco.

Non può davvero smettere di pensare a lui se ogni volta che ne accende una si ricorda come fosse sentirgliene l’odore sulle mani.

È il caso che smetta di fumare. Si è detta per anni di farlo, chissà che questa sia la volta buona.

Non sa cosa farà quando tornerà in Scozia, a cosa starà pensando mentre aprirà le finestre per arieggiare il suo appartamento a Rose Street. A chi starà pensando.

Xander la vuole sposare, ma Novella nel matrimonio non ci crede. E anche se lo facesse, sposarsi rimane comunque una prospettiva che non le piace: l’idea della cerimonia, del vestito che compri per indossarlo una sola volta e della gente che si riunisce e deve per forza essere felice per te, la opprime. L’avrebbe fatto solo per il viaggio di nozze, ma ormai a New York ci è già stata, e alla fine è meglio così perché le fa schifo. Sarebbe stato un viaggio pessimo. Questa città le avrebbe fatto schifo anche se ci fosse venuta con Francesco.

Non si possono vedere le stelle con tutte le luci che appannano il cielo.

Forse si sarebbe dovuta concedere un’ultima sigaretta prima di andare a lavarsi e provare a dormire.

**Author's Note:**

> Il teatro Goldoni è uno dei teatri di Venezia. I Biliardi invece è un locale dove si serve birra, ed è l’unico di Venezia a essere aperto tutta la notte. Fino a una decina di anni fa era meglio starne alla larga ma ora mi dicono che la clientela è migliorata? Non sono del tutto certa dell’attendibilità della mia fonte.  
> Sant’Eulalia è la santa patrona di Barcellona e tra i suoi simboli ci sono le oche. Non vorrei sbagliare ma mi pare che in una delle sue chiese (forse proprio la cattedrale di Barcellona?) ci sia un cortile dove vengono tenute libere delle oche in suo onore.  
> In spagnolo “burro” si dice “mantequilla”, mentre “burro” in spagnolo significa “asino”.  
> Il mercato di Raval è uno dei più antichi mercati tradizionali di Barcellona dove si possono trovare oggetti vintage e d’artigianato.


End file.
